pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Phineas
Summary Feeling unloved by the citizens of Danville, Phineas runs off and ends up in another dimension where he meets his alternate self...who literally uses him for his evil plan... Chapter 1 Phineas felt unloved. Everyone in Danville seemed to be upset with him for causing an accident at the public pool. It had turned out that he couldn't actually swim, and the lifeguard had gotten injured saving him. Nobody else was trained enough to be a substitute, so the pool was temporarily closed down. Everyone had been upset about it since. They were also very mad at him for lying about being to swim and Phineas couldn't shake off the shame he felt. He just couldn't take it anymore, so he was planning to run away. He packed some supplies in a small bag, and hid it under his bed. He put his pajamas on over his clothes. He said goodnight to his family and pretended to go to sleep. At about midnight, he opened one eye and peeked over at Ferb, who was practically out cold. This was Phineas's chance. He slipped out of his pajamas. He grabbed his bag and headed to the window. He opened it, and it made a noise. He cringed and glanced at his brother, who just groaned and rolled over. Phineas breathed a silent sigh of relief. Carefully, he climbed out of the window. Luckily, there was a ladder right outside, because of a recent project. Phineas stood on the ladder, and carefully closed the window. Then he quietly climbed down the ladder and ran off. Ferb yawned and blinked. It was daytime. He expected Phineas to say "Good morning!"--but didn't hear his voice. Ferb turned his head and saw that Phineas's bed was empty. Maybe he's downstairs, Ferb thought. But Phineas wasn't there either. Nor was he in the house or even in the yard. Candace hadn't seen him either. Ferb wondered where Phineas could've gone and why...until it hit him. Of course! He had run away! Ferb felt guilty because of the way they had been treating him. He told Candace his discovery, and she cried. "We-we need to find him!" she said. "Agreed," said Ferb. Phineas stretched and yawned. He hastily looked around him. No one was around. He stood, and looked around him once more. He was near the ruins of an old stone building. Nobody knew for sure what the building had been used for, or who had built it. "Hmmm..." Phineas said to himself. He walked towards the building, and squeezed through a hole in it. It was dark, so he opened his bag and felt for his flashlight. When he found it, he took it out of the bag and switched it on. He saw cobwebs everywhere. As he made his way through them, he began to wonder if there was anything worth seeing in this place--when suddenly, he saw a faint blue light up ahead. He kept going towards it, until he got so close that he had to shield his face. A big contraption stood there. It looked like the portal to Mars Phineas and Ferb had once built, only it was much bigger and had blue sparks swirling in the center. There was a table next to the machine with a piece of paper on it. Phineas snatched up the paper and saw that it was a note. "'Portal to the other dimension'," he real aloud. "Cool! 'Use it, if you dare.'" Phineas lowered his hand and looked at the portal again. Maybe I'll be accepted there, he thought. But what if things are bad over there too? Eh, it's gotta be better than this. He continued to stare at the portal for a few moments. Then he tossed the note behind his back, lifted his bag to his shoulder, and stepped through the portal. Isabella opened the Flynn-Fletcher family's gate. Sure enough, Phineas wasn't there. Instead, his brother and sister were standing there, looking heartbroken. "So...he is gone..." Isabella said quietly. Ferb and Candace nodded. Isabella's head drooped. "I should've just told him that I wasn't mad at him," said Isabella. Ferb nodded. "Same," he said. "Actually, I wasn't that mad either," said Candace. "I was frustrated that the pool was closed, but I was mostly glad that he was safe. But I didn't show it. I was also a little annoyed that he lied, but I could understand why he did." The three kids sighed sadly. "We need to find him before Mom and Dad get back from their business trip," Candace said after a while. Linda and Lawrence were on an out-of-town trip for their antique business, and they wouldn't be home for a few weeks. "What are we waiting for?" asked Ferb. "Let's begin the search!" Phineas tried to scream, but couldn't. His mouth felt sealed shut as he plummeted through an icy cold environment. Blue sparks were all around him, almost like lightning bolts, but they never zapped him. Despite the glowing streaks of blue, it was pitch black. He thought the force that was pulling him would tear him up, when within a few seconds, the uncontrollable flight ceased. He gently floated to his feet, and his surroundings began to clear before his eyes. be continued!